


Dance

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Some more 13/Rose fluff.   Can be seen as a missing scene from my "Lucky Thirteen" series,   Enjoy :=)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 20
Kudos: 45





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Some more 13/Rose fluff. Can be seen as a missing scene from my "Lucky Thirteen" series, Enjoy :=)

******

Rose peered under the console, squinting at the shower of sparks.

“What are you doing?” she called out.

There was a _pop_ , a clatter, and then The Doctor’s head was popping up look at her from behind a tattered welding mask, lifting it up to grin at her.

“Hiya Rose” she grinned as she crawled out from under the console, taking off the welding mask and, after studying it for a moment, tossed it aside.

“What are you doing?” Rose repeated.

“Huh? Oh just readjusting some of the new systems,” The Doctor explained “it’s all so new and shiny, eh?” she grinned.

“Yeah,” Rose nodded in agreement as she looked around the new console room “it suits you” she noted.

“Thanks,” The Doctor grinned “so, go the gang all settled in?” she asked as she found and pressed down a pedal under the console, grinning as a cookie slid out of a small chute and into her hand. Beaming up at Rose as she munched on the cookie, she pointed to another part of the console, mumbling excitedly around the cookie.

“Chew, love” Rose encouraged her.

Swallowing, The Doctor grinned sheepishly at her and then pointed to the same part of the console.

“Found the record player” she explained.

“We have a record player?” Rose echoed in clear disbelief.

“Of course we do!” The Doctor exclaimed “had done for centuries!”

“Huh,” Rose mused as she leaned down and examined said record player, finding that it looked just like a record turntable she’d seen at clubs with her friends back when she oh so young “have you found the records to go with it?” she wondered.

“Yep!” The Doctor grinned and held up a vinyl record, quickly putting on said turntable and turning it on. Grinning madly at Rose, she gently eased the stylus down, eagerly rubbing her hands together excitedly as the record crackled and popped.

For a moment, nothing else happened, but then a faint pop tune began, quickly building in volume to fill the room.

“Oh! I love this one!” The Doctor grinned, grabbing Rose’s hands and pulling her along, the TARDIS seemingly getting into it too, as the room’s lights began to flash and dance with the tune.

“ _Waterloo  
I was defeated  
You won the war_”

“Really?” Rose asked as she was spun around “Abba?”

“Yeah!” The Doctor grinned as Abba’s _Waterloo_ reached a crescendo. Grinning, The Doctor suddenly pulled Rose close, dipping her, earning a startled yelp. Straightening up, Rose quickly switched her grip on The Doctor’s hands and repeated the process, dipping the Time Lord.

“Whoa! OK! That’s not fun!” The Doctor yelped.

“No, it isn’t, is it?” Rose grinned as the song ended.

Panting for breath, she wrapped her arms around The Doctor’s neck, pulling her close and resting her head against The Doctor’s own.

“We haven’t danced in a while, have we?” The Doctor mused.

“You weren’t much for dancing last time round,” Rose shrugged “and the body before that…”

“Yeah, I wasn’t a very good dancer in my eleventh body was I?”

“Not really, no”

“Well, at least I’m better in this one, eh?” she grinned at Rose,

“Yeah” Rose agreed, quickly pulling her in for a kiss…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
